The Little Pony Legend: Cutie Mark Troubles (mini story)
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: A mini story to my Legend of Korra/My little pony crossover story (READ IT!). When Korra becomes too busy to hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, her boyfriend Mako volunteers to "filly" sit them. But after he looses them in the big city, he's gonna need Bolin and Asami to help, but more importantly, he's gonna have to learn a very important lesson about friendship.


**Cutie Mark Troubles**

(It's been three weeks since Amon's defeat. Korra and Tenzin were working with the Council in restoring peace in Republic City. Thanks to the ponies, manny have learned a lot about friendship, but not everybody was on board with it, so Korra and her friends still had some work to do. However, that didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company whenever they have free time. The Ponies visited often and, thanks to their newly required Elements of Harmony, they could communicate with Korra at any time. Kind of like their own personal Pony/Avatar telephone line. In other words, things still got crazy sometimes, but at the same time they could have been a lot worse.)

(On this particular day, a certain firebender was walking dow the streets of Republic City with a smile on his face. He and his brother were still living at Air Temple Island for a while.)

*Mako is not a cop yet, and pro-bending season hasn't begun for Bolin yet. Asami returned home*

(They planed on finding their own place soon but for the time being, they were happy there and until Mako found himself the right job, the island was their home.)

(Mako gives the flower bender his money. he had just bought some fire lilies)

Vendor: Here ya go, son

Mako: Thanks. Have a nice day

Vendor: You too

(Mako keeps walking down the streets waving at anyone who said hello)

Mako: Morning miss

Lady: Good morning young man

Mako: Morning Mister Yang

Mister Yang: Hello Mako, and what a fine morning it is

Mako: Don't I know it

(then, out of nowhere, Mako starts to sing)

Mako:_ Morning in Republic City shimmers. Morning in Republic City shines! And I know for absolute certain. That everything is certainly fine._

_Yes, everywhere is a new beginning. The equalist war is through. The city, today is so gentle and still. Can things ever go wrong? I don't think that they will._

(He gets on a ferry which takes him to Air Temple Island)

_Morning in Republic City shimmers. Morning in Republic city shines! And I know for absolute certain. That everything is certainly-_OW!

(Mako is knocked over by something that flew right into his face. He lays on the floor groaning)

Mako: Didn't see that coming

Korra: Girls!

(Korra comes running outside and sees her boyfriend on the ground, the lilies where still in his hands)

Korra: Mako? Are you okay?

Mako: I was.

(she helps him up, he then hands her the flowers)

Mako: These are for you

Korra: Aww, their beautiful, thank you

(she kisses his cheek)

Fillies: Awwww!

Mako: So their the ones who crashed into me?

(he sees Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo smiling at him. They were ridding on one of the airbender kids' gliders. Korra takes the glider)

Korra: Girls, why were you flying on Jinora's glider?

Scootaloo: we just wanted to try it out

Korra: Mako, you remember Applejack and Rarity's little sisters: Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash's honorary sister Scootaloo

Mako: Yeah, I remember them. And after that crash landing I don't think I'll ever forget

Apple Bloom: Hay Mako!

Mako: So what are you three doing here?

Sweetie Belle: We agreed to have a play date with Korra today

Korra: I'm going to show them around the city

Scootaloo: You wanna come?

Mako: Actually, I-

Tenzin: Korra!

Korra: Oh, hey Tenzin. What's up?

Tenzin: Don't' you remember? We have a meeting with the Council Today.

Korra: Wait, that's today?!

Tenzin: You did forget did you?

(Korra groans and face palms herself)

Korra: I did, I'm sorry I'll be with you in a minute

(Tenzin bows before walking back to Oogie)

Korra: Girls, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel our plans for today

(the ponies groan in disappointment)

Korra: I'm sorry, we'll do this another time.

Mako: Can't somebody els take them?

Korra: Pema's busy taking acre of Rohan and Jinora who's sick, plus Ikki and Meelo are still grounded

Apple Bloom: What did they do

Korra and Mako: Long story

Korra: I'll call you're sisters to come and pick you up

(Mako looks at the sad ponies and then gets an idea)

Mako: Why don't I do it?

Korra: Do what?

Mako: I can take care of the Crusaders for the day

Korra: You can?

Ponies: He can?

Mako: Sure I can

Korra: Mako, are you sure about this?

Mako: Of corse. Yo go to you're meeting, I'll watch them for you. Look at them, do you really want to disappoint these sweet little angel?

(Korra sees the fillies giving her puppy eyes and pouty lips. Nobody could resist)

Korra: Okay, fine

Ponies: YAY!

Korra: But promise me you'll keep a close eye on them and don't let them try anything too dangerous.

Mako: I promise

Tenzin: Korra! We're going to be late!

Korra: Coming!

(she lowers down to the crusaders)

Korra: Okay girls, be good with Mako okay?

(she gives each of them a kiss on the head. Mako leans in to a kiss from Korra but she shoves him away)

Korra: Bring them back in one piece, then you'll get you're kiss

(she waves bye before running to Tenzin. They get on the bison and fly away)

(The ponies and Mako awkwardly smile at each other)

Mako: Sooooooo….what would you girls like to see first?

Apple Bloom: Can we go to the park?

Sweetie Belle: And then to a noodle shop?

Scootaloo: And then the pro-bending arena?

Sweetie Belle: And Aang's Memorial Island?

Mako: Okay, sure.

(the ponies cheer as they run toward the docks to wait for the ferry)

Mako: This shouldn't' be so hard.

(First, Mako took the ponies to a noodle shop for brunch. Mako and the fillies are sitting at a table. They are all laughing as Mako listens to one of the stories of their manny adventures)

Mako: So wait, you girls actually made a love potion and used it on you're teacher and brother?

Apple Bloom: Yep

Scootaloo: We sure did

Mako: And did it work?

Apple Bloom: Oh, it worked alright

Sweetie Belle: A little too well

Apple Bloom: They were all "cuchi-coo" and calling each other wired nicknames.

Mako: Come on, it couldn't have been that bad

Scootaloo: How do you feel about "moochy-poo"

Mako: Ew, okay I get the picture. Wow, you girls really do get yourselves into crazy situations

Scootaloo: Yeah but we always come out on top

Apple Bloom: Because the Cutie Mark Crusaders never give up

Sweetie Belle: Never

(they high hoof each other, making Mako smile.)

Mako: I have to admit, you girls have got a lot of spunk.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah. But no matter how hard we try we still can't get out cutie marks

Mako: Just be patient. I'm sure they'll show up when the time is right

Apple Bloom: Now you sound just like everypony else

Mako: Truest me, when you least expect it, something good will happen to you. I speak from personal experience.

(A waiter comes and hands them the food)

(The ponies had never tried noodles before. They looked at the bowls curiously.)

Apple Bloom: How are we suppose to eat em?

Mako: Normally people use chopsticks

(Scootaloo tried to hold the chopsticks with her hooves but they fell on the floor. Sweetie Belle had not grown into her magic yet so she couldn't levitate the chopsticks. Mako is already eating his food but sees the filly struggling to eat theirs live everybody else)

Mako: Why don't you girls just eat them without the chopsticks, then?

Apple Bloom: Nobody else around here is eating them that way

Scootaloo: We don't want to look weird

Mako: You're three ponies eating in a noodle shop filled with humans. Can't get any weirder than that

(the ponies look down at their food and Mako gets an idea.)

Mako: Hey, look

(they see him put down the chopsticks and instead takes one noodle with his hand and slurps it into his mouth. The ponies smile and each take a single noodle in their mouths and slurp them)

Ponies: Mmmmmm!

Mako: See?

Sweetie Belle: You're right this is better

(they continue to eat this way for the rest of their meal. Some people looked at them weird but others found the scene adorable and sweet)

(Latter, they went to the park)

Ponies: Wow!

Scootaloo: This place is huge!

Apple Bloom: Hey look!

(they see a group of kids playing.)

Mako: Why don't you girls go and play with them for a while?

Apple Bloom: Really?

Mako: Sure, just don't wander too far okay

Ponies: Okay!

Mako: And don't talk to any grown ups!

Ponies: Okay!

Mako: And if any of you have to "go" just let me know

Ponies: Mako!

Mako: Okay, okay go and have fun.

(The ponies run to the kids, who happily let the ponies play with them. Mako smiles, this "filly" sitting gig wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.)

Mako is that you?

(He turns around and sees a familiar face)

Mako: Hasook?

(Mako sees his former pro-bending partner selling ice cream at a truck. He walks up to him)

Hasook: It's been a while

Mako: Yeah. What are you doing here?

Hasook: Well, after I quite pro-bending I took over for my grandpa's ice cream business

Mako: You quite pro-bending…for ice cream?

Hasook: Yeah, of corse Amon's whole "anti-war" thing made business kind of slow but now that it's over, I've never been happier.

(he gives a little girl her ice cream cone)

Hasook: Here ya go, sweetie

Girl: Thank you

Mako: Wow. I'm impressed

Hasook: So how've you been? I heard you helped the avatar take down Amon

Mako: Yep, I did

Hasook: And I also heard that you two are a "thing" now. Is that true?

(he gives Mako a sly smile and Mako chuckles)

Mako: Yeah it's true

Hasook: Congrats! So you gonna buy anything or what?

Mako: I'll take one pistachio and three vanillas. And add some sprinkles while you're at it

Hasook: I didn't know you had such sweet tooth

Mako: The vanillas are for some ponies I'm watching

Hasook: Oh, yeah I heard that the avatar was now best friends with those pony creatures that helped rebuild the city.

Mako: Yeah, I promised Korra I'd watch three of them for today

Hasook: Ah, the old "kiddy" routine.

Mako: What are you talking about?

Hasook: Come on, I've had a few girlfriends myself Mako, some of then had little siblings.

(As he talks, he prepares the ice cream. Unbeknownst to them, the Crusaders were walking to Mako but hid behind a tree to listen to the conversation)

Hasook: So I volunteered to babysit just to impress them. I'm not entirely proud of it now but, hey when it comes to girls we guys will do pretty much anything. Am I right?

(Mako starts to look guilty)

Mako: Well, actually…I did kind of agreed to this to impress Korra.

(the ponies gasp)

Hasook: See, I was right. So are they a handful or what?

Mako: To be honest, it's not that different than taking care of human kids. At this noodle shop, they couldn't use their chopsticks so I had to eat with my hands just so they would.

(the ponies lower their ears, he sounded like he didn't like having to eat with his hands just for them)

Hasook: Wow, that must have been embarrassing for ya.

(the ponies then leave sadly)

Apple Bloom: And here I though we were becoming friends

Mako: Actually, it wasn't. I liked making them feel comfortable. I know I did this for selfish reason at first but, I really do like spending time with them.

Hasook: So what are you gonna tell you're girlfriend?

Mako: I'm not sure. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Hasook: Good luck with that. Here's you're order

(he hands him a box with the snow cones on top)

Mako: Thanks. Good luck with you're business

Hasook: Nice talking to ya

(Mako walks to the tree where he and the girls where suppose to meet)

Mako: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, I got guys ice cream.

(he looks around and doesn't see them with the kids)

Mako: Girls? Girls?!

(he places the box of ice cream down and starts looking around the park)

Mako: Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle!

(He walks to a young couple and their baby)

Mako: Excuse me, have you seen three little ponies? One white, one orange and one with a big red bow?

(the couple shakes their head. Mako continues to ask people is they had seen the ponies but they all said "no".)

(Mako had to face the horrible truth)

Mako: Way ta go Mako…you just lost the ponies

*RING! RING!*

Bolin: (snif) Hello?

Mako: Bolin! You have to come down to the park, it's an emergency!

Bolin: Nice to hear you too bro

(Mako was on a pay-phone calling his brother)

Mako: I know you caught Jinora's cold but you have to help me!

Bolin: Sure ask a sick guy to help you. Why don't you just as poor sick Jinora to help out too?

Mako: Because Pema would kill me. Besides you owe me

Bolin: For what?

Mako: Remember when you were fifteen and you went on a date with that girl at her place who turned out to be supper clingy and annoying and you couldn't get away? You called me and I ran out in the poring rain just to bail you out, and what happened after that?

Bolin: (sniff) you caught a cold

Mako: That's right, even though It was poring like no tomorrow I went out and helped you now you've got to help me. Besides, you're not as sick as Jinora, you'll be fine

Bolin: Okay, okay. I'm coming ACHO!

(he hangs up and Mako diles another number)

Asami: Hello?

Mako: Hey, Asami how's it going?

Asami: What's going on? What did you do?

Mako: How do you know I did something?

Asami: Everyone knows you're not all that good at hiding the fact that you did something you know will make somebody-Korra-angry at you.

Mako: Yeah, okay I did something terrible. I know you're busy but please help me!

Asami: Mako, I want to help you but whatever you did you're going to have to face-

Mako: I lost the Cutie Mark Crusaders

Asami: Why didn't you just say so?! I'm on my way!

(she hangs up)

Mako: I am a dead man

Asami and Bolin: He is a dead man

(Latter at the park)

Asami: Okay, so where was the last place you saw them?

Mako: I let them play with some kids and I walked to the ice cream cart to buy them some ice cream. I gave Hasook the money and-

Bolin: Wow, wow, wait, Hasook sells ice cream now?

Mako: Yes, anyway I bought the ice cream came here, I called the girls but they were gone!

(out of nowhere Asami slaps Mako across the face)

Mako: Okay…OW!

Bolin: Quite complaining, you had that coming for a while

(he blows his nose in his tissue)

Asami: Besides, I let you off easy. Imagine what Korra will do to you when she finds out you lost the Cutie Mark Crusaders after you promised you'd watch them.

Bolin: Or what Rarity and Applejack will do when they find out you lost their sisters.

(Mako starts to sweat as he imagines what Korra and the girls might do to him)

Asami: Mako!

(she snaps her fingers to wake him up)

Mako: We've got to find those peonies before Korra gets back!

Asami: When is she suppose to get back?

Mako: Around five thirty

Bolin: It's already one.

Mako: GAH! We've only got four hours and thirty minutes to find them. Okay, their legs are short so they couldn't have gotten very far. Let's move people!

*Cue musical montage*

(The group of friends ride in Asami's car searching for the fillies. At every block, they split up to search. They look in all the nearby fast food places but no such luck. They search the stores, even asks the managers if they saw the ponies nut no such luck. They even looked at the pro-bending arena…the ponies could not be found.)

(After nearly three and a half hours, the three gather around the tree in the park)

Mako: I can't believe we couldn't find them anywhere

Asami: For three little fillies their fast

Mako: Will you guys stop already!

(he shouts at the group of musicians who have been playing the montage music this whole time while they were searching for the ponies. they stop playing)

Musician: You didn't have a problem with music this morning. Come on boys

(they leave)

Boin: I'm sorry Mako but there's no way we're gonna be able to find-

Mako: Sush! Quiet

Bolin: Well, excuse me

Asami: Mako he's just being-

Mako: Shush!

Asami: Ah! Don't you shush me!

Mako: Just listen!

(they then hear singing. Not very far)

Mako: Come on!

(they follow the sound of the music and singing. They reach some bushes and they see…Gommu playing a guitar with Sweetie Belle singing and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dancing.)

Mako: Girls!

(Gommu stops playing and Sweetie Belle stops singing)

Gommu: Well look who it is, my old friends. How-de-do?

Mako: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! I'm so happy you're okay!

(but to his surprise, the ponies huff and turn away from him upset)

Mako: Girls, what's wrong? I've looked everywhere for you. Do you have any idea how worried I was?

Sweetie Belle: Worried about what you're girlfriend would think when she finds out you used us?

Mako: What are you talking about?

Scootaloo: We heard you. You said that the only reason you offered to watch us was so you could impress Korra.

Apple Bloom: We though you did it because you wanted to be our friend, but you don't care about us at all.

Mako: What? That's not true!

Apple Bloom: So you didn't agree to this just to make Korra swoon all over how "sweet" you were with us little fillies?

Mako: Well…no, that part is kind of true.

Asami: WHAT?!

Bolin: That is low, bro! I can't even look at you!

Mako: I'll admit, my intentions where kind of selfish

Asami: Kind of?

Mako: Okay, a lot! But once I started to hang out with you girls and after we talked and got to know each other better, I realized you're all really amazing. Sweetie Belle, you're kind and loyal and you have the most beautiful voice.

(Sweetie Belle blushes)

Mako: Scootaloo, you're so full of spunk and curiosity

(Scootaloo slightly smiles)

Mako: And Apple Bloom, I really admire you're independent and ambitious spirit. I'm sorry for being so selfish before. Could you forgive me?

(the ponies look at each other)

Apple Bloom: Can you prove you're sorry?

Mako: I just said I was, what more proof do you want?

Apple Bloom: Just as i thought

(they turn away from him)

Mako: Girls,

Gommu: Hey, kid can I talk to you for a moment

(Gommu leads Mako a few feet away from the Crusaders and Bolin and Asami)

Gommu: You know, you're little friend does have a point

Mako: But I already tolled them I was sorry, I searched like crazy tying to find them. Isn't that enough?

Gommu: You say you're words are sincere, but now you need to show that they are

Mako: Were you not listening?

Gommu: You say you searched for them, but they need to know you were looking because you cared for them not to impress someone. Words are easy to say, but sometimes, when it comes to friends, the meaning behind the words need to be shown.

(he starts to play his guitar)

Gommu: _I've got a tale to tell, about a boy I know, who fell for one avatar. A love he couldn't undo. And though you tried to say that yes you're heart was true. There was just one way to make the truth shine right through_

_You saw her plight. Put up a fight. You tried you're best. To make it right_

_To fix you're mess, do more than confess. Use all you're might. To make it right._

(Mako starts to understand what Gommu was trying to tell him)

Gommu:_ If you want to set things strait, you gotta go for broke. By doing something great, you're friends will say "okey-doke"_

_You could delight, you're friends tonight. They'd be impressed, you tried to make it right. To fix you're mess do more than confess. Use all you're might. To make it right._

_"I'm sorry" is a phrase that's often heard. But actions speak louder than words. You could delight, you're friends tonight, they'd be impressed you tried to make it right. To fix you're mess,_

Mako: _Do more than confess_

Gommu: _Just keep you're gold plainly in sight and use all you're might_

Mako: _To make it right_

Yeah, I just have to show the girls how sorry I really am. But how?

Gommu: Just think about what you could do to make them happy.

(Mako thinks for a moment and then comes up with an idea)

Mako: I know what to do. Thanks Gommu

Gommu: That's what I'm here for

(Mako walks to his friends)

Mako: Girls, I understand why you're upset and you have every right to be. But I have a way to show you that I really do cherish you're friendship

Scootaloo: How?

Mako: Come with me to Air Temple Island.

(the ponies look unsure)

Mako: Please

(They then smile slightly)

Ponies: Okay.

(Oogies lands and Korra jumps off quickly, she runs to the patio)

Korra: Mako! Girls! You here?

Asami: Hey Korra

(she sees Asami and Bolin sitting neat the plate of stairs that lead to the inside of the temple)

Korra: Asami? When did you get here?

Asami: The guys invited me

Korra: Where is Mako, and more importantly, where are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?!

Bolin: Why don't you go around back and see for yourself

(Korra arcs an eyebrow but does as Bolin says. She goes to where she normally trains airbending and sees Mako playing leap frog with the crusaders. They are each wearing what appear to be scarfs with the Cutie Mark Crusaders emblem on them. Korra notices that the scarfs looks strangely similar to Mako's long capped jacket. Once he stands up, she sees that his jacket had been torn and cut with mutable large holes. Korra realizes exactly what had happened)

Korra: Wow, I honestly did not see this coming

Ponies: Korra!

(they run to hug her)

Korra: I see you girls had fun

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Mako took us to brunch at this noodle shop, then we went to the park and met Gommu

Scootaloo: And then we came here where Mako made us these supper awesome scarfs for out club.

Apple Bloom: And then he took us on a ride on a sky bison

(Korra's eyes grow wide at the mention of this)

Korra: He…did?

Mako: Don't worry, I made sure it was perfectly safe.

Sweetie Belle: And Asami did makeovers in our hair

(indeed, there hairs did looks more elegant and pretty)

Korra: Wow, I'm actually jealous. You all had a better day than me

Mako: Meeting was pretty boring?

Korra: You have no idea. They said it was suppose to end at five thirty but they expanse ditto to six. Jerks. But the good news is that there won't be any more meetings for a while so that gives me enough free time.

Ponies: YEAH!

Sweetie Belle: Thanks for the fun day Uncle Mako

Korra: Unce Mako?

Apple Bloom: Yep, he's the Cutie Mark Crusaders honorary den mother. But we prefer to call him uncle

Korra: That is so cute. Congratulations

(Mako blushes)

Korra: And yes, he can come.

(They see something glowing near the patio)

Korra: I think that means you're sisters are here

Apple Bloom: Let's go show em our new scarfs!

(they run to their sisters. Korra smiles at Mako)

Korra: I gotta admit I am extremely impressed.

(Mako looks guilty)

Mako: Actually Korra, you shouldn't be. I volunteered to watch the girls today…just to impress you. I was doing this for me. The crusaders found out and I lost them for a moment. I looked all over but I couldn't find them. Turns out they were with Gommu in the park the whole time. When I apologized they didn't believe me. Gommu helped me realize that I had to show them how sorry I was and that I really have grown to value their friendship.

Korra: So you made those scarfs from you're own jacket and took them on a bison ride to prove how sorry you where?

Mako: Yes. And I'll do everything I can to make it up to you too

(Korra kisses his cheek)

Mako: What was that for?

Korra: For being honest with me. And for caring so much for the ponies

(Mako smiles…then Korra punches his arm)

Mako: OW!

Korra: That was for loosing them!

Mako: Yeah, I deserved that

Korra: But then again, I kind of knew all along

Mako: Say what?!

Korra: I knew you did this to impress me. But I also knew that once you really got to know the ponies you would learn to like them and trully be their friend. Though I was really hopping you wouldn't lose them!

Mako: I swear I learned my lesson, not be selfish and sometimes you need to show you're friends just how sorry you really are.

(Korra smiles proudly at him)

Rarity: Korra, Mako

Applejack: Hey, thanks for watching' the fillies today, buddy

Rainbow: Hope they weren't too mush trouble

Mako: Trouble? No, of corse not

(the ponies look at Korra)

Rarity: He lost them, didn't he?

Mako: Korra!

Korra: Hey, don't blame me blame the empathy thing we got going.

Sweetie Belle: But half of it was our fault too

Scootaloo: He tolled us to stay close and he never went far from us. But we ran off anyway

Apple Bloom: We're sorry we caused you so much worry

(Mako lowers down to their level)

Mako: I'm sorry too. I should have been a better friend to you.

(the ponies hug their Uncle Mako. Korra smiles at the older ponies)

Korra: I'll explain everything latter, I promise

Rainbow: I'm glad we can only read you're emotions and not you're thoughts because I really don't want to know what really happened today

Rarity: Me neither. All that matters is that the girls are alright and that Mako really can be trusted with them. Especially if he's willing to sacrifice his only good outfit to make them happy

(Mako looks at the back of his once good jacket)

Rarity: Don't worry darling I'll make you another one latter

Applejack: We better get going. By ya'll

Korra: Bye guys

Crusaders: By Uncle Mako

(the ponies enter the portal)

Korra: You know Mako, what you said you learned today...that would make a great letter to Princess Celestia

Mako: You think she'd accept a letter from me?

Korra: Of corse. You learned a very important lesson about friendship today. I think it deserves to be shared. Don't you think?

(Mako smiles)

(That nigh, in his room, he starts writing. While he writes he remembers the fun and crazy day he had with his new friends)

Mako: "Dear Princess Celestia, this is probably the first time you ever received a letter from a human, but I wanted to share with you what I had learned today. At first, I thought I was doing something sweet for someone, but as it turns out I was only doing it for myself. And even though I said I was sorry, it wasn't enough. I've learned that sometimes it's not enough to just say you're sorry, you need to do everything you can to show just how sorry you really are. After all, actions really do speak louder than words. And if you're going to do something nice for someone, make sure you're doing it for them and not so you can get something out of it, like praise from you're already amazing and kind-hearted girlfriend.

Sincerely, Mako."

**Coming up…The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
